


Haku Project: Rhapsody of the Sacred Grimoire

by Puke_kun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Fantasy, High Fantasy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Orgy, Plague, Ritual Sex, Swords & Sorcery, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wizards
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun
Summary: Kurt, filho de um poderoso clã de magos tem a sua irmã, a matriarca da família, capturada e ele necessita da ajuda de seu mestre para encontrá-la no meio de uma terrível guerra em escala mundial. Será que eles farão o suficiente para trazê-la em segurança?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

“Guerra”  
Quando é que essa realidade se tornou tão próxima de um reino no qual foi tão próspero? Nunca pensávamos que um dia isso pudesse ocorrer conosco, que isso tiraria de nós o conforto do seio familiar; e acima de tudo, o meu pai. Me chamo Kurt von Fahrenheit, o filho mais novo do clã mais importante em Weissdrakonia. Nossa família é responsável por guardar um dos artefatos mais valiosos do continente e quando a guerra chegou no reino; todos os homens, incluindo os nobres, tiveram que participar.

Meu pai era o homem mais corajoso no qual eu me espelhei e a cinco anos atrás essa maldição causada pela ganância das pessoas poderosas, tirou ele de mim. Depois de sua morte, minha irmã mais velha, que na época ainda tinha quinze anos de idade (um ano mais jovem do que sou agora) tomou o posto como a matriarca suprema do clã, já que nossa mãe, nos abandonou por um homem de fino trato e que tinha riquezas maiores do que se poderia imaginar, mas eu não irei falar dessa mulher e seu imundo amante, ela nunca causou nenhum bem em nossa vida.

Minha irmã sempre foi uma pessoa gentil e que cuidava de mim, coisa que aquela mulher jamais fez por nós. Orietta é o seu nome e ela é a razão de eu estar partindo nessa aventura, junto de meu fiel amigo. Ela como guardiã do grimório das mil dores, se tornou cobiçada por pretendentes de vários locais do mundo, no entanto, ela decidiu que jamais iria se casar em uma circunstância como essa; estávamos no meio de uma guerra que, pelo visto, não acabaria tão cedo. Um deles era o rei Tiefling de um reino ao norte, rei Ezerax III de Akedraad. Certamente ficamos um pouco intrigados, afinal o nosso reino tem uma relação que foi recentemente abalada devido aos ataques de cidadãos Weissianos contra recentes imigrantes Tieflings que estavam fugindo do conflito, já que o reino fora dizimado tanto pela guerra quanto por uma horrível peste que assolava o continente no qual o reino deles se encontrava. Obviamente ela negou a proposta, pois minha irmã era firme em suas decisões e não aceitaria um casamento de cunho político como uma medida desesperada de suturar uma ferida nas relações entre os dois países.

Nossa história começa dois meses após ela negar o cortejo do rei. Era dezembro e um rigoroso inverno tomava conta do reino. Eu havia passado alguns dias fora para aprender melhor a arte da invocação, magia no qual eu tenho maior maestria(eu também tenho pleno controle de magia arcana.) 

e eu cheguei com um belo sorriso no rosto para contar para Orietta sobre o meu progresso, apesar de ela ser uma mulher completamente ocupada com o conselho de magos, ela sempre me dava ouvidos.

-Irmã, eu retornei de meus estudos. Me sinto satisfeito com o meu grande passo , talvez um dia eu seja tão poderoso quanto você…

Eu havia chegado aos aposentos de minha irmã portanto nada ali havia, apenas sua querida aia, Faelynn, jogada na cama de Orietta e em prantos. Elas tinham uma relação muito próxima; eram como se elas fossem almas gêmeas. Eu fui até a figura que se debulhava em lágrimas e ela me fitou com os olhos mareados:

-Faelynn o que houve? brigaram com você ? Onde está a minha irmã?

A meia-elfa não conseguia formular nenhuma frase sem chorar no meio,então eu a abracei,queria que tudo acabasse bem.

-...Lady Orietta desapareceu!

Eu congelei por um instante. O que havia acontecido? Aquilo estava errado, ela não iria desaparecer daquela maneira! Logo veio em minha mente: O exército de Akedraad veio atrás dela e aquilo seria uma declaração de mais uma guerra.

-Você a viu sumir?!

A aia apenas concordou com a cabeça, ela de fato havia visto tais homens a capturarem. Mas como? Uma maga de alto nível como ela não iria ser capturada tão facilmente. Eu comecei a questionar a veracidade daquilo, saí procurando ela por todo o castelo.Eu chequei cada cômodo, o jardim, a câmara do grimório… A câmara do grimório.

-Maldição!

Eu gritei a plenos pulmões, o grimório havia desaparecido. Esse era o pior cenário possível, como um artefato protegido por alta magia poderia desaparecer assim? Eu cerrei os punhos e dei um grito desesperado. Certamente o rei não estava sozinho com meros soldados com certeza havia algo muito estranho nessa história.

Eu corri até o meu quarto, mesmo esgotado pelo cansaço,minhas pernas se moviam sozinhos,movidos pela força do ódio; peguei o meu livro de feitiços, meu casaco e vassoura voadora.

-Eu não irei deixar que nada de mal com ela aconteça!

Nevava muito lá fora ainda, mas pouco me importava. Eu queria salvar a minha irmã e nenhuma quantidade de neve iria me parar agora!

Eu voei. A Tempestade lá fora estava impossível de lidar, mas eu tentei me concentrar, aquilo era um mero detalhe para mim.

Eu sabia exatamente para onde eu iria antes de cumprir com minha missão, pois meu maior medo é que tivesse alguém extremamente poderoso magicamente, envolvido nisso tudo.

-Eu preciso procurá-lo! 

Ele estaria bem um pouco longe, mas eu não tinha outra escolha; caso eu fosse sozinho seria suicídio. Procurei poupar o meu fôlego e rumei para o norte.

Depois de quase meia hora de viagem, eu não sabia mais o que fazer, estava atordoado até que cheguei em sua porta, a porta do sábio Tiefling: Aranemon Aurelion. Aranemon é o homem no qual eu passei o período de estudo, ele era o meu adorado professor e tínhamos uma relação muito amigável, digamos que de seus pupilos, eu era o seu favorito.

Eu estava com os dedos completamente gelados, mesmo usando luvas pesadas e roupas de inverno. Minha consciência se apagava e eu não conseguia mais me manter em pé, a única coisa no qual eu me lembro antes da escuridão me envolver, foram duas mãos fortes me pegando por trás.

e foi assim que minha aventura começou.


	2. The sacred Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após cair inconsciente, Kurt desperta na casa de seu professor. Ele desperta desesperado e ambos planejam o resgate de Orietta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houveram alguns probleminhas pessoas que me impediram de postar o capítulo... pois bem com vocês, a segunda parte

Eu lentamente abri os meus olhos e senti um agradável aroma de chá vindo da cozinha, eu havia desmaiado? Aquilo não importava agora, estava a salvo. Tentei me levantar, pois tinha coisas a resolver, não iria ficar ali parado enquanto minha irmã estaria provavelmente sofrendo...Ou pior! Senti uma dor de cabeça me atingir e uma aveludada voz ecoou pelo outro cômodo.

-Ora se não é o meu discípulo imprudente. Você deu sorte de eu estar em casa, caso o contrário; a neve teria te engolido como eu farei em breve com uma xícara de chá.

-Sr. Aurelion, eu preciso de sua aju--

Antes de completar a frase, a figura alta e imponente cruzou a porta do quarto, lá estava o grande sábio. Ele era um grande Tiefling, que veio de uma linhagem de poderosos magos assim como eu, mas eles eram quase uma lenda, pois, o patriarca a cerca de cento e cinquenta anos, havia traído Sarja (Atual Akedraad, reino no qual minha irmã está sendo refém) pois a tirania da rainha demônio que sugava a vida de camponeses para manter sua beleza e força mágica. 

-É melhor você comer, e depois me conte o que te trouxe para o meu refúgio.

Ele trouxe uma bandeja com duas charmosas xícaras de chá vermelhas com flores negras desenhadas, bolinhos de framboesa e morango e um açucareiro da mesma cor que as xícaras.  
Eu tratei de comer, pois meu estômago roncava, apesar do latente nervosismo, mal conseguia raciocinar direito, tinha medo do que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. 

-Ora Kurt, não precisa comer assim! Os bolinhos não irão fugir da bandeja.

Ele riu para mim, ele tinha um belo sorriso, o sorriso calmante como uma manhã de primavera. Após me deliciar com seus feitos culinários eu me acalmei um pouco, afinal, eu tinha que contar para ele sobre a minha situação.

-Minha irmã foi capturada. E junto com ela, o grimório no qual minha família guardava a gerações também sumiu!

O mais velho pousou a mão sobre a própria face morena e soltou um suspiro de desaprovação, como se ele soubesse que uma hora isso iria acontecer.

-Eu disse que tudo que vem daquele lugar é terrivelmente nocivo, Orietta tinha que ter que ter aceitado a proposta do rei. Agora além da sua irmã, o grimório irá decidir o fim dessa guerra e não será um belo resultado.

-Confesso que minha irmã foi um pouco egoísta mas não muda o fato de que eu tenho que salvá-la!

O Tiefling se sentou na cadeira, elegantemente e cruzou as pernas e disse com um tom indiferente.

-E o que espera que eu faça?

-Bem, você poderia me ajudar a resgatar, eles são o SEU povo!

Eu observei sua face morena ficar roxa como os longos cabelos que ele possuía, ele odiava ser comparado com aquele povo, ele engoliu em seco e suspirou.

-Feito. Mas você sabe que sair no meio de uma guerra,é uma atitude tola e no qual você pode arriscar a sua vida à toa.

-Eu não me importo! Eu não quero deixar essa maldição tomar mais uma dos meus de mim.

Estapeou as mãos nos joelhos e se levantou.

-Vamos lá, pelo visto ser egoísta é coisa de família.

Ele sorriu e pegou o seu cajado mágico, aquela iria ser uma longa viagem, não era do outro lado do país, aquilo seria em outro continente.

-Sabe os perigos que estará disposto a enfrentar não é?

Revirei meus olhos, eu não seria tão imbecil ao ponto de achar que aquilo seria uma viagem de férias. Ele continuou com as explicações, afinal seria um longo trajeto.

-A cidade ao norte está tomada por uma horrível peste, e por conta disso demônios da peste estão ceifando a vida de vários moradores daquele lugar; dizem que o príncipe regente vendeu sua alma a um poderoso demônio, em troca de sua soberania… E que talvez o demônio esteja pagando o preço.

Eu já havia ouvido falar da cidade além do monte Schnee estava tomado por uma peste, mas de que a origem era demoníaca, isso era novidade para mim.

-Está realmente preparado para salvar a sua irmã

Eu concordei com a cabeça, não iria amarelar agora.

-Pois bem esteja avisado.

Nós iríamos preparar nossas coisas, eu só estava com a roupa do corpo, por isso eu precisava retornar para casa. A neve já estava baixa e por isso o voo não foi tão complicado até a minha ida para a mansão Fahrenheit novamente.

Ao chegar em casa, Faelynn praticamente pulou em cima de mim, em sinal de felicidade e preocupação.

-Jovem Mestre! Por onde o senhor andou?

Eu tive que explicar que iria resgatar a minha irmã do poder do rei Tiefling, ela deu um sorriso e começou a chorar de emoção, talvez ela e a minha irmã fossem uma coisa além de grandes amigas. Eu dei um largo sorriso e a confortei, pedi para que ela arrumasse minha bagagem, afinal eu teria um lugar muito importante para ir no momento.

A meia-elfa arrumou minhas coisas e eu rumei de volta para a casa de meu mestre, dessa vez de carruagem, demorou um pouco mais do que ir de vassoura, mas minha vassoura não iria aguentar tanto peso assim.

-Está preparado?

Aurelion me olhou com determinação e eu suspirei em felicidade, afinal minha irmã estaria mais próxima.

-Orietta, eu irei te salvar.

Sussurrei ao vento e peguei minhas coisas, Aurelion subiu na carruagem e a próxima parada seria a cidade que era o epítome da peste.

-Erm… Sr.Aurelion por que iremos justamente para essa cidade em específico?

O mais velho acendeu o seu cachimbo e começou a dizer:

-O príncipe tem envolvimento direto com o rei Ezerax e o “Demônio” E na verdade o sumo sacerdote de Akedraad, o primeiro filho do clã mais poderoso de magos de lá e ele está usando a peste como chantagem.

Eu olhei para ele e suspirei

-E?

-Não vê? Estamos justamente procurando informações sobre o rei… Eu não te ensinei nada

Eu me ajeitei na poltrona da carruagem e olhei para ele enquanto ele fumava e resmungava

-Precisamos saber que tipo de homem o rei é. Precisamos investigar antes de qualquer coisa.

E com isso partimos para a nossa jornada rumo a cidade enferma além do monte schnee.


	3. Break the Sabbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eles encontraram um vilarejo tomado por uma horrível peste e logo foram recebidos pelos cultistas do "deus do abismo" entidade que estava consumindo a vida dos cidadãos.

Break the Sabbath

O clima naquela montanha era realmente frio, mesmo eu sendo precavido e usando roupas pesadas, minhas pernas tremiam a medida que o vento uivava dentro da carruagem. O sr. Aurelion estava ao meu lado e isso me deu um pouco mais de confiança, eu não queria demonstrar fraqueza em minha missão. Ele olhou para mim, também tremendo. 

\- Essa montanha parece não ter fim, faz quanto tempo já? Dois dias? 

Estávamos conversando casualmente, quando os cavalos pararam. Eles pareciam assustados, o que será que tinha acontecido. Ao sair, o jovem cocheiro estava com seus olhos arregalados e eu logo percebi do que se tratava;  
estávamos numa estrada e a sombra do vilarejo na neblina era visível, havia um homem caído ao chão e ao seu lado havia uma trilha de sangue. Será que haviam muitos lobos na região? Tentei conjurar uma magia de cura nele e ele ofegou violentamente, assustado com tudo aquilo.

\- Nobres?! De onde são? Não importa... Por favor, voltem para de onde os senhores vieram.

Eu tentei acalmar o jovem homem, ele ainda estava atordoado. Ele devia ser da mesma idade que a minha irmã, porém, ele estava completamente acabado.

\- A poucos metros daqui, vocês encontrarão as piores coisas do mundo: doença, depravação e carnificina.

-É justamente a razão de que estamos aqui, meu bom homem!

Meu mestre exclamou com convicção e um sorriso gigante em seus lábios, nós tínhamos uma missão de suma importância... Se os boatos forem verdadeiros o sumo sacerdote estava realmente envolvido com aquilo e precisamos de informações.

-Você sabe sobre um culto que está acontecendo aqui nas redondezas? 

O homem acenou positivamente com a cabeça, no entanto, hesitou em dar mais informações e ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
-O que ganharei com isso? 

Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele, tentando parecer confiante

-Ah... Você estará ajudando nobres, apenas pense na grande quantia em dinheiro que irá receber.

O homem deu um sorriso e se levantou.

-Meu nome é Aaron e eu serei o seu guia!  
Mas por um instante uma coisa passou por minha mente, ele estava ferido... Qual foi a razão disso? 

-Aaron, o que aconteceu antes de chegarmos? Por que estava assim?  
O homem de cabelos dourados entrou em pânico, ele tentou se conter e disse gaguejando e tremendo.

-Os cultistas, eles…

-Você por acaso fez parte do culto?

Ele tremia, pegou a minha mão e me arrastou até um canto cheio de grandes rochas na estrada após ouvir vozes. Seria aquilo uma procissão? Sr. Aurelion logo percebeu do que se tratava pois aqueles homens e mulheres falavam o idioma infernal, língua falada pelos Tieflings... E se ouviam gritos de uma mulher.

-Não! Pare! 

Eu quis correr e salvar a garota, mas meu professor me impediu de o fazer.

-Temos que nos infiltrar na cidade, não há tempo de bancar os heróis.

-Mas essa garota vai morrer, ela é uma jovem inocente, assim como... Tch. 

Os gritos e murmúrios pararam de repente, pesados passos eram ouvidos enquanto nós nos escondemos atrás de uma pedra.

-Estamos aqui reunidos em prol do culto e que hoje oferecemos uma serva para que nosso deus nos chova com suas bênçãos sobre nós.

-Eles chamam morrer por conta da peste de bênção?

Aurelion queria ver até tão longe aqueles homens iriam chegar com aquilo.  
-Oh senhor do abismo estamos aqui, nos cubra com a sua piedade que nos poupou dessa maldita guerra! Oferecemos essa mulher adúltera com toda a sua luxúria para ti.

Eu resolvi espiar e num instante os homens e mulheres do culto tiraram as suas roupas, mesmo no frio cortante, muitos tinham feridas escabrosas sobre os seus corpos, de onde eu consegui enxergar, afinal mesmo estando próximos, o ritual ainda estava um tanto longe de nossos olhos ( cerca de uns vinte metros de onde estávamos)

-Eu não quero isso! Eu não traí o meu marido!

Homens beijavam outros homens, as mulheres beijavam os homens e as mulheres as outras, aquilo era completamente terrível; meu professor fez questão de cobrir os meus olhos e ele com a outra mão, pegou o seu cajado lançou o feitiço chama sagrada para chamar a atenção dos cultistas, o que foi bastante exitoso, os cultistas pararam o ritual e foram até a pedra onde estávamos.

-Quem são vocês? O que fazem em nossa vila?

-A quanto tempo Izuk, nem reconhece um velho amigo.

-Como se eu considerasse um traidor como você um amigo.

-E eu digo mesmo sobre o cãozinho daquele rei desprezível.

Eu não estava entendendo nada, eles se conheciam tanto assim?

-Mas de onde vocês se conhecem?

-É uma longa história garoto, esse homem e eu frequentamos a mesma escola de magia.

Os cultistas nus estavam ao longe, aguardando como cãezinhos e aquele Tiefling alto, mais alto que o Sr. Aurelion inclusive, sacou o seu cajado mágico e disse ao berros.

-Como um traidor pode mostrar a face a um Akedrano e ser tão insolente?

Ele soltou uma magia de gelo no meu mestre o atingindo de raspão e o outro deu um sorriso maníaco, batendo o cajado no chão e dizendo no maior tom de desdém

-Essa é a última chance de vocês bastardos irem embora daqui e deixaram esse povo em paz.

-Você chama isso de paz? As pessoas estão morrendo por causa de uma peste e você acha que parar esse culto é um problema- Meu mestre disse em um tom chocado

-Graças ao culto essa maldita guerra não nos afetou, estamos livres, estamos isentos de uma peste maior causada pela ganância daqueles no poder.

Logo eu senti que aquele homem tinha intenções boas? E que talvez ele não seja completamente mau…Mas o que estou pensando

-Ele tem razão, a guerra é a pior praga que existe pois o meu pai morreu por causa disso.

*Pov Aramenon*

O que estava acontecendo com Kurt? Seus lindos olhinhos rosados se tornaram amarelos num instante e agora ele se encontrava falando coisas estranhas.

-Esse homem está te manipulando não vê?

-Silêncio, já me cansei de seus fúteis conselhos, eu encontrei um novo mestre para mim…

Seu pequenino corpo foi de encontro com o meu arqui-inimigo e ambos sumiram como fumaça.

-Kurt! Droga… 

E foi assim que descobrimos o paradeiro do sumo sacerdote e como meu querido pupilo foi abduzido.


	4. Break the Sabbath- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de raptado, Aranemon precisou se adentrar na cidade maldita para poder resgatar o seu pupilo e obter as tais informações sobre o culto.

*Pov Aranemon* Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, meu pupilo foi facilmente manipulado pela pessoa no qual o ódio do meu coração estava depositado; Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde demais.

  
Eu olhei para o jovem homem que estava encolhido de medo e suspirei, se ele soubesse algo sobre o culto, era melhor ele dizer rápido.  
\- Diga-me, Aaron. Você era um dos cultistas? O jovem loiro assentiu

. -A verdade é que eu fui ferido por Izuk, ele sabia que eu estava querendo fugir daquele lugar e ele tentou me matar, mas, graças aos deuses que você e o seu aprendiz vieram me salvar!

Ele começou a chorar desesperadamente e eu, tentei acalmar o garoto, eu tinha agora duas missões para concluir nesse lugar: Salvar Kurt e conseguir informações sobre o Rei Ezerax.  
Saímos de nosso esconderijo e fomos em direção à cidade. Aquela visão não era nenhum pouco agradável. Ao adentrarmos, podemos ver de perto a pobreza e a destruição causadas, o odor de carne podre dos corpos que entravam em decomposição na rua mesmo, pois o coveiro da cidade havia morrido pela peste; lá haviam de tudo: homens, pessoas velhas, mulheres e crianças. Eu tentei não vomitar ali, pois tinha uma missão importante para fazer.

-Puta merda que fedor...

Resmunguei enquanto Aaron me guiava, até chegar num casebre isolado numa floresta próxima, no qual estava menos destruído que os outros lugares e da porta eu pude ouvir os diversos gemidos vindos de dentro. Estava ocorrendo uma orgia? Eu tentei me conter para não vomitar, apenas a imagem de meu adorável Kurt no meio daquela podridão fez minha barriga virar do avesso. Eu espiei por uma fresta e estava de fato ocorrendo um ritual de cunho sexual ali. Eu realmente tinha que tirar ele dali quando rumei para os fundos eu ouvi uma voz um tanto familiar.

-Sim mestre, é minha primeira vez...  
Não restava dúvidas, era o meu amado e pequeno... Eu nunca irei perdoar esse desgraçado!  
Entrei com tudo na janela do quarto, e a cena era a mais nojenta possível: Aquele desgraçado já com suas coisas nojentas para fora e pronto para corromper o MEU Kurt. Ele se vestiu com o seu manto e olhou para mim, sorrindo com escárnio.

-Ora Aranemon, não seja um mal perdedor fufufu... O seu amado discípulo não quer mais te ver.

-Feche a sua boca imunda e não fale sobre ele okay?!  
Saquei o meu cajado e Kurt correu em direção de Izuk e se fez como escudo. Ele ainda estava sendo manipulado, pois seus olhos ainda estavam amarelados como gemas de ovo, Kurt se encontrava nu.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Não consegue compreender o nosso amor?!

-Ele só está te usando!  
Corri em direção a ele e o sacudi, ele ainda parecia em transe então, fiz algo que pensei que faria, o beijei nos lábios enquanto fazia uma conjuração de um feitiço de quebra de maldição e os olhos dele voltaram ao normal.

-HAH?! O QUE HOUVE?! POR QUE EU TO PELADO?!

-Então espertinho... Pode me dar informações sobre o rei e o que ele quer com o grimório?

-Do que está falando eu não sei o que vossa majestade quer com esse livro!  
Retirei minha capa e dei para Kurt se cobrir e logo fui em direção a ele, com cajado empunhado e coloquei na cara dele.

-Vai falar por bem ou por mal?!

-O que eu vou ganhar com essa informação?  
Impressionante como é só isso que sabem dizer nessa cidade.

-Seja um bom menino e fale. É só isso que eu te peço... Caso o contrário...  
Conjurei chama sagrada e isso atingiu um de seus vasos de plantas.

-Okay espertalhão! eu sei e irei dizer tudo que sei.

-Sempre soube que você era um merdinha que sempre teve inveja de minhas habilidades, mas não vou negar sua ajuda agora, pode ir falando.  
Ele limpou a garganta e começou a dizer:

-O príncipe regente de Weissdrakonia fez pacto com o deus do abismo, deus cultuado em Akedraad... Depois da morte de Ezernia II, a mãe de Ezerax e rainha demônio. E então, para que aquela vila ao menos não sofresse com a guerra, ele implorou pela minha ajuda, já que eu sou o sumo-sacerdote.

-E o que minha irmã tem a ver com isso?- Disse Kurt.  
Ele revirou os olhos para mim e disse com deboche.

-Você nunca ensinou esse guri o conceito de troca equivalente?  
Eu bufei e pedi para que ele continuasse.

-Em troca da segurança do pobre vilarejo, onde o príncipe regente, que na verdade era um bastardo filho de uma prostituta nasceu, queríamos uma ferramenta para que secretamente queríamos para conseguir a vitória nessa guerra.

-Isso é tão clichê bah...  
Kurt dizia mostrando a língua e riu com ironia.

-A vida é um clichê garoto. É um jogo de poder, conforme-se com isso...  
Ele continuou dizendo:

-Garoto, sua irmã está no castelo do Rei Ezerax e é melhor vocês correrem, pois a partir de que o poder do grimório for liberado, ele com certeza irá encontrar a morte.  
Kurt cerrou os punhos e eu tentei confortar ele, meu discípulo se encontrava muito nervoso.

-Nós iremos salvar a sua irmã não se preocupe.

Eu o abracei e ele corou, afinal... Ele ainda estava nu no meio de duas pessoas.  
*Pov Kurt*  
Eu procurei minhas roupas que estavam próximas dali e pedi para ambos se virarem, eu me vesti e disse para o Sr. Aurelion que tínhamos que rumar ao norte para ao castelo Tiefling, e que não tínhamos muito tempo.

-Okay, vamos salvar a sua irmã já que temos informações o suficiente.

-Perfeito! Obrigado pelas informações Sr. Izuk.

O jovem Tiefling cerrou os dentes e percorreu a mão por toda a sua face, aquilo era humilhante demais para lidar.  
Saímos do culto pela porta dos fundos, assim não tínhamos contato com as pessoas contaminadas pela peste e assim rumamos para fora da cidade, agradecemos a Aaron pela ajuda e ele fez um pedido inusitado:

-Posso me juntar a vocês? Eu juro que serei útil, pois eu cozinho bem.

Eu e o Sr. Aurelion nos olhamos e concordamos dele se juntar ao grupo.  
E assim rumamos em direção ao castelo Tiefling.


	5. Alice maestra~ the sleeping terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de uma longa jornada finalmente, nossos heróis chegaram ao seu destino final. Aaron acabou parando numa vila próxima do castelo e com isso, os dois estão sozinhos nessa novamente.

*Pov Kurt*

Se Passou uma semana desde que saímos do vilarejo no qual fomos para a nossa investigação, uma semana no qual tivemos uma longa jornada pelo mundo para que pudéssemos chegar finalmente no castelo.

-Fizemos uma longa jornada não é?

Sr. Aurelion, olhou para os portões do castelo ao longe sentindo a energia negativa que emanava dele, fazendo os nossos corpos se arrepiar e aquilo para meu mestre, era realmente magnífico ;era como se todas as suas células pedissem para entrar naquele lugar. 

-Espero realmente que não seja tarde demais. Minha irmã tem que estar viva!

Tínhamos que arrumar um plano para que a infiltração no castelo seja bem sucedida, Infelizmente não havia algo planejado para a situação, não se conhecia a estrutura ou nada do tipo, mas surpreendentemente, meu mestre havia uma carta na manga. 

-Okay, eu trouxe um velho mapa do castelo comigo, afinal,minha família os serviu durante muito tempo. Há de entrada secreta no qual podemos nos arriscar , mas primeiro teremos que nos metamorfosear, assim como eu te ensinei Kurt.

Um suspiro de alívio saiu de minha boca,mas logo minhas esperanças foram para o buraco, aquela magia eu não tinha nenhum domínio e apenas consegui duas vezes por sorte.

-Tem certeza que quer que eu execute tal feitiço complicado?

-Absoluta! Não temos outra escolha a não ser se nos passarmos por eles.

Fiz um “tch” baixo, sabia que aquilo não ia prestar... Mesmo assim ao identificarmos dois guardas aleatórios que andavam ao longe, fizemos questão de nos arrumarmos.

-Okay, eu estou pronto… E você Kurt?

Minha transformação apesar de ser eficaz, ela estava longe de ser perfeita. Eu acabei me transformando numa versão baixa e gorda de um dos guardas, e aquilo com certeza não ia prestar.

-Isso é ridículo.

Fomos até um portão e a capitã da guarda já veio nos dar uma bronca daquelas.

-Valthos e Zorreus…? O que estão fazendo aqui sem uniforme? Eu já suspeitava da incompetência de vocês mas não a esse ponto.

-Nos perdoe capitã, é que hoje é o aniversário do Zorreus e precisávamos ir até o vilarejo e estávamos te procurando para conseguir uma autorização e irmos em direção ao vilarejo.

E antes de mais nada, hoje era de fato o meu aniversário, mas quem garante que eu e esse tal de Zorreus fazíamos no mesmo dia?

-De jeito nenhum... Ordens da rainha, agora vão até o posto de vocês antes que eu os jogue no calabouço! E caso vocês se perderem por serem tão burros, permita-me acompanhar vocês.

Fomos escoltado pela aquela mulher e logo me veio a pergunta em minha cabeça quem seria “a rainha” e por que estou sentindo algo horrível sobre isso  
Fomos em direção ao posto, que era na sala do trono para a nossa sorte. Assim poderemos ver quem essa rainha era.

-Hoje ocorrerá uma cerimônia então não me decepcione.

A capitã disse isso antes de ir embora, e então a rainha entrou.... A rainha.... Entrou.  
Eu mordi o lábio inferior com tanta força que sangrou, eu não podia acreditar no que os meus olhos viam, a rainha... Era Orietta.  
Ela se sentou no trono e disse em voz alta para todos os guardas e nobres reunidos que estavam na sala.

-O REI EZERAX III ESTÁ MORTO!

Todos na sala soltaram um grito de surpresa e com isso e acabei me desvencilhando de minha transformação. Lá estava eu e eu tentei me esconder atrás de Aurelion, no entanto, atrás de mim eu pude ouvir a sua voz.

-Ora meu querido irmãozinho, como você me achou? Eu senti a sua falta...   
Aquela voz, aquilo não era a minha irmã. Eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ela.

-Você não é a Orietta, pare com isso.

-É claro que sou. Graças ao grimório, agora eu pude realizar o meu maior desejo, essa guerra em breve acabará graças a minha autoridade.

O verdadeiro poder do grimório era uma espada de dois gumes, e dependendo do desejo dela o dano no qual era imposto a pessoa poderia ser grande ou pequeno, no máximo perdendo a sua alma, o que certamente houve com minha irmã, ela agora estava possuída pela entidade que havia dentro do grimório.

-Não haverá mais guerra já que aquele homem morreu, todos verão que não é mais necessário, esse livro realizou o meu desejo. E com a morte dele teremos paz.

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou.

-A propósito feliz aniversário meu querido Kurt. Dezessete anos não é? Eu lhe darei um grande presente, vamos comemorar.

-Não! Você caiu no encanto do livro...

Ela se afastou de mim e deu uma risada, uma risada que eu jamais pude imaginar, estava maligna e duplicada, como se ela fosse uma marionete controlada por algo.

-OHOHOHOHOHO! EU DAREI O MAIOR PRESENTE NO QUAL VOCÊ PODERIA ESPERAR... A MORTE.

Aurelion se desfez de sua transformação e tentou me proteger, ele iria lutar contra ela mas eu segurei em seu braço e disse com minha voz e joelhos trêmulos.

-Sr. Aurelion, me deixe que eu cuido dela, ela é minha irmã!

-Eu não deixarei alguém que eu amo morrer dessa maneira, ela é uma entidade que você infelizmente ainda não está preparado para lidar.

Ela veio com o grimório em suas mãos e duas lavaredas tentaram nos atingir, Aurelion me pegou pelo colo e com uma mão ele concentrou o seu poder de fogo.

-Chama máxima.

Ele quase a atingiu mas ela conseguiu desviar graciosamente.

Isso não irá dar certo  
Estava sendo uma longa batalha, e eu não estava mais aguentando mais, eu tentei de todas as maneiras como deter do monstro que se apossou dela, seria trágico eu tentar matar a minha própria irmã, mas eu teria escolha? Não.  
Eu tentei combinar meu poder de fogo com o do Sr. Aurelion mas nada adiantava.

-O que houve? Aranemon e Kurt... É o amor fraterno? Ou vocês que são fracos demais para isso? Ohohohoho!

Ela veio até mim com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios e logo em seguida me pegou pelo pescoço. Seus olhos estavam completamente amarelos como seus cabelos, e ela chegou até perto de meu rosto riu com escárnio.

-Eu serei misericordiosa o suficiente em te matar sem dor alguma...

Aranemon saiu correndo até a armadura que tinha na sala do trono e ele pegou a claymore que ali havia.

-Pois eu não!

Antes que ela pudesse se virar a lâmina cortou o pescoço de minha irmã, a decapitando.  
Ela ali caiu morta, pela ganância e uma espada bem afiada.  
E foi assim que nossa jornada se acabou.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.  
> Então... Eu tenho uma longa explicação de como surgiu esse projeto.  
> primeiro era pra ele ser concebido como um jogo, feito no RPG maker em 2017, como meu projeto de TCC do ensino médio.  
> A ideia não acabou vingando porque eu acabei largando o ensino médio por conta de problemas de saúde graves.  
> Eu enfrentei bastante coisa nesse tempo e a ideia acabou presa numa gaveta a muito tempo até que esse ano eu resolvi liberar ela novamente.  
> então espero que gostem do meu primeiro trabalho original.


End file.
